Pain of the Past
by Wild Imagination 7
Summary: It's just...too much.


Lone Wolf: Pain of the Past

Loud singing and Finn's guitar _music_, if you could call it that, were going on in the Condor. The Storm Hawks had recently acquired a new member, Sparrow, and were having a party. The party was Finn's idea (obviously). Starling, Dove, and Wren had been invited along with all their other friends. Sparrow was enjoying herself, even singing along with the songs. Starling spotted the Storm Hawks having a good time, and thought, saw for a moment her old squadron and herself. She saw the Storm Hawks again. Starling couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the room. Sparrow's eyes were closed, so she didn't notice Starling leave the room. But Aerrow did. Worried, he followed her. Aerrow found Starling on the hanger bay, anger, _confusion, and sadness?_ evident in her eyes.

* * *

"Starling! Wait!" he cries.

"What?" she growled.

Aerrow cringed.

"What's wrong?" he tentatively asks.

"What's wrong! Everything!" Starling yelled.

Aerrow covered his ears and started shouting back, trying to get through to Starling, and calm her down. Their loud argueing and Sparrow's good hearing made sure she noticed this. She made her voice fade out quickly, then left. She made it to the hangar bay in time to see Starling throw throw something against the wall, mount her vehicle, and fly off the Condor. Sparrow wasn't far behind, she jumped on her skimmer and chased out after Starling.

Starling landed on some terra, she didn't know where she was, she just knew she had to get away from there. The pain of her memories was too much. Every time she saw the Storm Hawks they reminded her of her old squadron. It was almost too much too bear. She started crying.

Sparrow had landed not too far off, and was approaching by foot. She exited the cover of the trees to see Starling crying. Sparrow was at a loss as to what to do. Still she slowly approached. Sparrow felt the need to appologize. She felt that she was guilty for making Starling leave the airship. Starling heard the the approach of footsteps and slowly looked up. Sparrow found herself staring at Starling's tearstained face. She looked at the ground and started digging in the ground with her foot.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry!" Sparrow broke out, finally looking up.

Starling looked surprised...to say the least.

"What are you sorry for?" Starling asked.

"You left the ship," Sparrow answered.

"That wasn't your fault, you know, Starling said, looking over at Sparrow.

"Yeah, but it felt like it," Sparrow responded, glancing over at Starling.

Since Starling didn't respond, Sparrow continued"If it wasn't me then why did you leave?"

"Because, it reminded me too much of my past," answered Starling.

"What did?" Sparrow asked.

Starling sighed and shook her head. _This child was clueless._ she thought.

"The other Storm Hawks told me that they offered for you to join multiple times but you never accepted. Why?" Sparrow asked, guininely curious.

_Maybe this child isn't so clueless,_ Starling thought before answering,"The Storm Hawks. They remind of my old squadron. I can't handle it. And you, you remind of what, who I used to be."

It took Sparrow a while to process this information. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I guess, I've just be holding it too long,and you just happened to be the one I told it too," Starling answered.

"You should still join the Storm Hawks," Sparrow said.

Starling stared at the girl increduously. "Did you even hear a word I said?" Starling asked.

"Sure I did," Sparrow replies, "But you need to learn to face your fears instead of hiding from them."

"I'll think about it," Starling says.

"Just don't think about it too long, Okay?" says Sparrow, fetching her skimmer. The two then flew back to the Condor where Aerrow was waiting, still scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

**A/N:First Storm Hawks fic. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

**A/N:Wow! It only took three days to get this up. August 1st: Thought of and wrote down on paper. August 1st-August 2nd: Typed up on computer, and uploaded to document manager. August 3rd: Published.**


End file.
